Elementals
by Hamilsquad893
Summary: Fire, water, earth, air. Four ordinary individuals with extraordinary powers meet in the Forest, and the most unlikely of friendships blossoms. They soon realize it wasn't a coincidence. They were chosen to stop the eternal winter that has taken hold in the middle of the Forest and was spreading. Fast.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I watched my fire dance around me, the flames climbing higher as my powers grew. Higher, higher, until... "Alexander!" In a second, the wall of flames was decimated.

"Eliza!" I smiled as my wife approached me, the world brightening with every step she took. Our son ran along beside her. Hehad inhereted my fire as well as my wife's light magic. Philip truly outshined the morning sun.

* * *

 **John's P.O.V.**

I emerged from the lake behind my family's house, still dry. It was raining. Of course. I held up my hand, keeping the rain away from me. Father always said I was strange. Someone withwater powers who hated getting wet.

* * *

 **Mulligan's P.O.V.**

Flowers bloomed at my feet as I danced around. My power was one that usually only women had, but I didn't care. I honestly didn't. I'd been the flower girl at a wedding a fewyears back. After begging forever! Okay, two minutes tops. I tend to exaggeratea  
lot.

* * *

 **Lafayette's P.O.V.**

I watched him run out of the room, I tried to grab my brother's hand but he shook me off. Our parents just told us I was an Elemental, someone important, and that my twin Thomas was just a normal person. I hated this, I hated these powers that my brotherdidn't  
have. I hated the look in his eyes as our parents told us... the look of utter betrayal. I hated the way my brother flinched and ran when I tried to reach out to him, comfort him. I swear that I will never use these... powers. I'd ratherdie  
then flaunt the thing that made my brother run screaming that I was a freak, I will be normal.

* * *

 **I know it's a little short. I'm on my way to the beach and I got a bit bored. NO, I'M NOT THE ONE DRIVING!**

**And, in case you haven't guessed, they're not all the same age.**

 **Lafayette is the youngest at 10.**

 **Laurens is 16**

 **Mulligan is 20**

 **And Alex is in his mid-thirties.**

 **This story is going to get really good really fast.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lafayette's P.O.V.**

I stood outside, the strong winds around me a cruel reminder of what had happened less than two hours ago. I ran inside and collapsed on my bed. I debated with myself on whether or not I should try to find my brother and comfort him. My powers weren'teven  
that exciting. my element was air.

* * *

 **Burr's P.O.V.**

The room darkened. "Come in, Madison" I said with a sigh.

The dark Elemental entered and bowed. "Your Highness"

"Why have you come to me?"

"I've found a child. Can't be more than 10 years old"

"Where is this child?"

"I brought him in with me, sir" I let out a deep sigh. Of course he did.

* * *

 **Madison's P.O.V.**

I looked at the boy standing just outside the roomme. "It's okay, Thomas. The Winter's Prince doesn't bite too hard"

The boy laughed nervously. "That's a joke. Right?"

"I hope so"

* * *

 **Burr's P.O.V.**  
 **  
**

"Who are you?" I asked the boy.

"I'm Thomas. I ran away from my home because my brother is an Elemental and I'm not. I bet he has really cool powers. And I'm stuck with none" I saw the look on his face. The gentle hand Madison had places on his shoulder wasthe only thing keeping  
him from crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex's P.O.V.**  
 **  
**

"Alexander, let's all take a walk through the Forest. It's been a while since we've done anything as a family"

I sighed. "Sure, Eliza" And with that, the threeof us left.

* * *

 **John's P.O.V.**  
 **  
**

"Hello?" I looked up. The girl had brown hair and the most beautiful gray eyes.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"My name's Rebecca. Wanna go on a walk with me through the Forest?"

"Sure" The two of us left for the Forest.

* * *

 **Mulligan's P.O.V.**  
 **  
**

I was bored. Like, I was about to dieof boredom. Then I remembered there was a deep lake in the Forest, and, next to it, my flower garden. There was probablyless boring than here. So, I left.

* * *

 **Lafayette's P.O.V.**  
 **  
**

Something about the spot in the Forest was strangely calming. The slight breeze, the wildflowers surrounding the lake, the small flame always lit above the middle of the lake. I sat down, taking in the sights and sounds of the Forest. Soon, six more peoplearrived  
where I was. One kid looked about my age. The guy that, I guessed, was his father rested his hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright, kid?"

I sighed and dried my eyes. I hadn't realized I was crying. "No"

"You want to tell us what happened?"

"Sure"

 **[Start of flashback]**

 ****

My brother and I raced into the living room. "Is my element fire!?" I asked, excited.

"I bet mine's lightning!" Thomas yelled.

And then we saw the look on our mother's face. Bad news was coming. "Boys. Only one of you is an Elemental" Both of us stepped back in shock.

"Which one of us is an Elemental?"

Mother sighed. "Lafayette"

I looked over at Thomas and saw tears streaming down his face. As I reached out to try to comfortmy brother, he jerked his hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

I took a step towards him. "Thomas, I-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!"

I started crying as he ran out the door. My brother, my only friend, was leaving. And probably never comingback. All because of these stupid powers. I turned to my parents. "What's my element?" I didn't really care. I wasn't going to use my powers  
anyway.

"Air"

 **[End of flashback]**

* * *

 **Alex's P.O.V.**  
 **  
**

I wrapped my arms around the child, reminded of my ownchildhood. He looked up at me and smiled."What's your name?"

I smiled. Finally."Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton. And there's a million things I haven't done. But just you wait. Just you wait"

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Do you have to make a production out of _everything_?"

A boy,who was obviously a teenager, piped up "I'm John Laurens in the place tobe"

"I AM HERCULES MULLIGAN! UP IN IT, LOVIN IT!" It was at that point I realized Eliza was the most mature one there.

"And this is my wife, Eliza" Eliza waved as I said her name, "and my son-"

My son came out from behind Eliza. "My name is Philip"

I messed his hair up. "My little flame" I said as Philip showed off his fire powers.

Eliza glared at me"Our son is my ray ofsunshine" Philip made our littlearea brighter.

Everyone crowded around Philip. I heard Lafayette say, "You have two powers? Cool!"

"I've never met anyone with two elements" Mulligan added.

"Me neither" I recognized that voice. "Except Philip, of course"

* * *

 **Theodosia's P.O.V.**  
 **  
**

I knocked on Daddy's door. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Daddy laughed a little. "Come on, Theodosia"

"Hi, Daddy! Mr. Madison said he found a little boy about my age outside the Palace! I wanna meet him!"

"Hi" the boy said, coming out from behind Daddy "My name's Thomas"

"I'm Theodosia. The Winter's Princess" 


End file.
